Forever Rangers
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: When Alastrina, the Nemesis Knight was banished to the Nether, she never thought she would be released. Now, the power of the planets and the power of the grid have decided to allow her to leave. She will be the ranger that will always be there to help; with every team and every villain until the glaive is dropped. No one said she would have to do it alone though...


I'm not dead! I finally got a reliable computer and will now start updating my stories when work and play allow. Expect an update on my other stories within the next week or so!

Thank you all for your patience and for continuing to follow/favorite me!

Chapter One: Rangers and Warriors

Everyone knows the story of the Silver Millennium and the princesses of the nine planets, but what no one remembers, what no one wants to remember, is that there was another warrior there when the kingdom fell. This warrior fought on the dark side of the moon, in the thick of Metallia and Beryl's youma army and who fell after six days of constant fighting. She was the one who held the invasion up until a blow to her chest unbalanced her and allowed Beryl's power through to the kingdom and the warrior had to hope that the princesses and the queen were strong enough to hold. When she came upon the shattered palace she fell to her knees, shedding her first tears in centuries at the lost beauty around her.

It was then that her nightmare truly began.

The queen, for all her beauty and compassion, was still a mother and she was a mother who had just sent her only daughter and her courts to the future, never to hold her or even really see her again.

This being said the warrior thought that it was perfectly logical that the queen would take out her anguish on the only person remaining on her now dead home.

With the last of her strength the queen banished the warrior to a dark and dangerous part of the Netherworld, the world that the Negaverse could only _hope_ to live down to, and the warrior could only get off a prayer before she fell.

Please, let me survive to see the sun again.

NOASTRICKSWHICHTOTALLYSUCK

Tommy Oliver was not really in the mood for fighting, but realized he didn't have much of a choice considering he had just been chased by a tyrannosaurus rex. Then three of his students, students whom he had been supervising on detention no less, had found and taken the three dino gems that he had managed to find. All told, the day was not going how he had planned it to. Things had only gotten worse after that day. First Kira was taken and the kids had been made into rangers, then Tommy himself had been abducted and the black gem had bonded with him, meaning he too was 'back in the saddle'.

He hated it.

He had honestly thought that he was done with rangering, but the morphing grid wasn't ready to give up her greatest warrior just yet.

What Tommy didn't know was that the guardian of the grid and the guardian of another power source were about to conspire to repay their warriors' faithfulness…

NOASTRICKS

So the Warrior will be able to fight?

She will have to be accepted by me officially, but yes.

She will be faithful to you so long as she is able to fight for what she believes in. What of him?

If anyone of my children can bring her peace it is him.

That is all that I ask. The Warrior will be given over to you in ten days' time. She will maintain her abilities because they are hereditary, but beyond that she will be yours.

NOASTRICKS

The Warrior had been fighting in darkness for nearly a thousand years and she was losing hope. It was hope that had kept her from giving in to them when she was captured and assaulted, tortured and raped. It was hope that had gotten her through the eclipses when the world was covered by pitch blackness that tore at her very soul until after a week of nothingness she was in fetal position rocking back and forth trying to comfort herself. Those were the worst weeks of her life as she'd lived through three such eclipses and each time it tore her soul a bit more. When the eclipse ended she had gone out again to fight, no longer fighting to fight or because of some twisted feeling of duty, but to survive because when they caught her out or during a battle she would escape with many more scars than she had when she was captured and her body was running out of room.

It was the fourth eclipse and the world was dark again, the Warrior was lying on her pallet in the cavern that she called home. It had one entrance and three exits, one of those requiring a two hundred foot climb up a vertical shaft, and was the place that she had lived in since she was banished to this place. The only light was the fire that she had started in an effort to stave off the darkness for one more night, but she didn't have enough supplies to make another fire, so once that one went out she would once again be covered by suffocating blackness.

She didn't think that she could take it again.

Do you want to leave this place daughter?

The Warrior's head snapped up at hearing words, actual words in a human tongue rather than guttural grunting and snarling that the youma used as their spoken language. It had been so long since she'd heard even her own voice that it took her a few minutes to figure out what had been said.

"Yes."

Then hold out your hand and let go.

The Warrior wavered, but in the end decided that anything was worth not having to go through another eclipse. She held out her blood-covered hand and closed her eyes, letting go of the rigid control that she had held for so very long. The last thing she knew was the utterly alien feeling of a human hand grasping hers and then the nearly-forgotten scent of grass as she was pulled forward and into unconsciousness.

XXXXXX


End file.
